


Σβπ

by shroudedAntemortem



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 80's, Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Murder, Opposites Attract, Punk, Sorority, University Life, Zombies, preps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroudedAntemortem/pseuds/shroudedAntemortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of sorority girls use an ancient book to haze the newcomers, what they don't exactly realize is that they have just awakened the dead! Two rivaling houses have to put their differences aside to fight off the legion of the damned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Σβπ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I have had positive feedback so far. I would love reviews so I can decide whether or not to add new chapters! Thank you for your participation and I really hope you enjoy the story.

Getting into university isn't easy, getting into a top notch sorority in that university isn't any easier. Hazing is a nasty process that involves (at least for this ritual) a spell, a pitch black room, unscented dinner candles, and a group of solemn-looking upperclassmen girls around a rock salt summoning circle. The sorority president, Jessica Wilten, shrouded in layer upon layer of sheet silken fabric, silently guided a band of hooded freshmen girls to the edge of the circle. "Girls of the honored Sigma-Beta-Pi Sorority House... We welcome to the Sanctified Sacrificial Hazing process... Andrea Cho! Franny Randal! Melissa Muegill! Leslie Trandel! Betsy Butz!" Each covering is pulled off of each girl as their names are announced. Jessica looked onto each girl, from head to toe, taking barefooted paces in front of them. "I am your president, Jessica Wilten, or how you shall know me in the ritual, Pearlescent Goddess of The Sigma! Grand Priestess, bring fourth our Book of Eternal Sisterhood." Stacy Gormen, a junior, stepped up with a leather bound book in her hand. "We lost the book, Jess, we borrowed one from the library." She muttered to the president, slipping the book into her hands before backing into the crowd. Jessica heaved a sigh and glared over her shoulder at her fellow sorority girls before returning the look to the thick novel in her hands. She flipped through the pages, through strange symbols and odd-sounding chants. "The fresh meat must read from this book the spell which binds them to our sorority house for life... For lifetimes... For an eternity." The silent crowd suddenly erupted in chant, silenced by a wave of Jessica's hand. Her glittery pink nails dragged down the thin glossy pages, stopping at a rather lengthy section. Jessica passed the freshmen the book, giving them a nod of approval for them to begin the passage. Then, with shaky voices, the girls started to read.  
"A dawn without his dusk, for she has broken ties and snipped his thin heartstrings. From those strings she ties to the limbs of the damned, to make them dance for her. Oh, come, sweet silent hours! Play with our flesh, make us immortal! Lead us from your past lover's light! We are unworthy to see his shining face, so draw our blood! Blood to feed your children, blood to raise your children. We make our bodies your own."  
The girls looked slowly up at the president, who seemed completely blown away before she cleared her throat and returned to her grim stature. "W-well, ladies, welcome to the Sigma-Beta-Pi House! Welcome our class of 1987!" 

"Hey, did you feel that? I think the Sigma Sluts just got a fresh delivery of sweet meats. Turn down the music, Pike, I can almost hear the squeals."  
"Mercury, I think those are the squeals of the damned coming to reap the souls of the impure and fortunate."  
"Take your ass back to Poetry 101, dipshit, I wasn't talking to you." Mercury Addams happened to be vice-president to the Gamma-Kappa-Nu sorority, sworn enemy and unfriendly rival to the peppy Sigma-Beta-Pi clan. "It's totally bunk how that ditzy house gets all of the livestock." Mercury scoffed, "I remember our hazing ceremonies weren't even that difficult!"  
"Last time we held one we broke into the campus biology labs and used the skins of the dissection animals to dress the newcomers... Dante's sewing skills are ace but those kids had to skip state because their folks heard about what we made them do. What's bunk is the fact that we are even lucky enough to be rivaling an acclaimed house." Harold Pike spoke up in defense for the opposing house. "You're just freaked because you sneak into their dorms and gnaw on their little pink panties! I'm sure G-strings are great for flossing!" Patty Hettaral smacked her knee and snorted, her wise crack drawing a bit more than a snicker from the few other housemates sitting with them. "Get bent, bitch." Pike's middle finger popped up, to which Patty replied to by sticking her tongue out, still giggling at her own lame joke. The crowd only shot insults back and fourth throughout the night as the girls in the opposing house celebrated with Madonna and wine coolers, cheering for the freshmen who have made it in.

The dark biology labs stirred unnaturally. Dissection animals squirmed in their plastic packages, pinned insects wiggled their legs and stretched their wings, animal skeletons sprouted flesh and organs. Jarred specimens furiously pushed themselves off shelves, shattering on the floor and writhing in aged formaldehyde. Partially grown cats gurgled thick mucousy fluids in an attempt to meow, their exposed muscles flexing and drawing in as they tried to pry their paws off the white plastic slabs they were nailed to. Fetal pigs squealed and cried, kicking their littler hooves into the plastic wrappings, frogs belted as they were squashed down onto styrofoam trays. It was a beginning, a start, to what was going to be a rather lengthy night for both houses, which would not just start in the campus dissection labs, but in the university's mausoleum. The resting place of the founders is about to become restless.


End file.
